


The beginning of the end

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Chronic Illness, Drama, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mild Language, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: "— We're gonna try all the treatments – the redhead mumbles, trying to hide his trembling voice — Soon you'll be fine.— But the doctor said that...— That doctor has no fuckin' idea – he says frowning — You'll be fine, Kil, I swear down. We've been through worse things, right? A damn sickness isn't gonna beat us. In a while, we'll be laughin' at all this."





	The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El principio del final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806085) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 

> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes.

**THE BEGINNING **

Kid and Killer were raised in Grand Line, a poor orphanage with the worst reputation in the city.

Kid had lost his parents in an accident, as well as his left arm. Killer was abandoned by his family.

From the first moment they were inseparable. They grew up together,  got into hundreds of problems together and solved them, also together. Nothing and no one had been able to separate them – nothing and no one would ever do it. 

**A YEAR BEFORE**

Pizza, beer and video games - there could not be a better plan for a Tuesday night. Killer was lying on the sofa while Kid was sitting cross legged on the floor, so close to the screen that he could eat it. The table was covered with empty pizza boxes, an overflowing ashtray and industrial quantities of beer cans. The clock said 1:00.

— ...And I won again – Killer announced.

Kid emitted a grunt of protest and hit the  _ PlayStation  _ gamepad blaming it for his defeats. 

— You've only had good luck! - he complained — This shitty controller is fucked up!

— Use mine – the blond offered.

Kid nodded and they exchanged the gamepads, but in just five minutes Killer had won again. The redhead exclaimed all the swear words he knew, which were a lot.  He had not been able to win even one of the games they had played that night.

— Blame it on this fuckin' arm! - he cursed acussing his prosthesis.

— I can play with one hand if you want – Killer suggested.

— No way in hell! I don't need any advantage! — the redhead replied — Let's play again!

— Dude, it's very late, I'm sleepy and my head hurts...

— My ass you are sleepy. Don't be a pussy and take the controller right now!

Killer rolled his eyes and with a sigh of resignation he obeyed his grumpy boyfriend.  After a few more games, Kid finally won. He celebrated it with a shout that sure woke up all the surrounding neighbors.

— Congratulations – Killer said indifferently — Now let's go to sleep...

The redhead lost his expression of joy immediately and replaced it with an angry grimace.

— Have you let me win?

— No... Of course not... - Killer replied with a little smile.

— You let me win!! - Kid acussed him.

— Does it really matter who wins? Let's go to bed, it's too late and we have to work tomorrow...

— Fuck the damn factory! - he exclaimed make him take the gamepad again — We're gonna play until I win! And you should do your best, 'cause I'll catch on if you loss on purpose!

Killer rolled his eyes, yawned and resigned to spend the whole night playing. They were going to need liters of coffee the next day.

T he redhead had all his attention on the game, frowning and clenched teeth letting out some grunts and curses from time to time.

Some months later, Kid would remember those moments with a smile because in those days he was the happiest man in the world, although he was not yet aware of it.

**PHOTOGRAPHS (FIRST PART)**

Kid is looking in the closet in search of anything of value he can sell, when he finds an old shoebox. It is from Killer. He opens it curiously and finds a lot of photographs inside. 

The first image is relatively recent. They were at a rock festival they attended last summer, before their life completely collapsed. Kid was smiling like a shark and held a huge beer jar with his orthopedic arm while with the other he hugged Killer's shoulders. The blond was laughing covering his mouth with a hand. It is the last photograph they had taken togheter. 

Behind that there is another much older, but Kid is surprised at the similarities it has with the previous one. They were children and they were in the orphanage. Both had dirty clothes full of patches, matted hair and scraped knees. Kid hugged Killer by the shoulders with his only arm and smiled showing all the teeth. Killer was smiling too, covering his mouth as usual. It is their first photograph together and the only one they retain from their childhood. 

There are also other children in the picture. Kid recognizes some of them - half had ended up in jail and the other half had died from overdose or fightings. He and Killer were the only ones who had stayed afloat, together they overcame all the difficulties that life imposed on them. Always together. 

**THREE MONTHS BEFORE**

Kid was lazily lying on the sofa, watching TV while waiting for Killer. The older had been out for a while to buy something for dinner, but he had not arrived yet. Surely there was a long queue in the supermarket, or maybe he had met a friend. Kid kept watching TV without much interest when his mobile phone vibrated with the first notes of _“Highway to hell”_. 

— Killer, what the fuck are you doin'? - he replied after reading the name — I'm hungry and there are only a few beers... Well, there _were_.

— Listen... I... I have a problem...

— What's up? You okay? - the redhead asked sitting straight.

— Yeah, I'm fine, but... - he lowered his voice as if he did not want to explain what had happened to him — I... I'm lost.

— Lost? - Kid repeated thinking he had not heard correctly — I thought you were gonna buy at our usual supermarket.

— Yes, I went there.

— So how did you get lost? Are you makin' fun of me, aren't you? - the redhead asked with a growl — How the hell are you gonna get lost if it's near and you've been a thousand times?!

— I'm not kidding! - the blond replied — I know it sounds stupid but... I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't remember how to get back home.

— Ok... - Kid said as he stood up — Stay where you are little Kil! Daddy is gonna save you! – he said mockingly.

— You're so dumb...

— But you love me – he replied hanging up the phone and leaving the house.

**A MONTH BEFORE**

It was an daily evening and they were sitting on the sofa watching a boring movie when Kid came up with an idea to make the situation more interesting.

He approached to the blond and pulled a strand of his long hair uncovering his ear to bite his lobe. Killer stirred nervous and let out a low moan that Kid interpreted as a signal to continue. He kissed his neck while with his hand he stroked his thigh, going up slowly.

— Dude, stop... - Killer murmured.

Kid continued kissing and touching him until Killer stopped the hand that was going up on his leg.

— What's up? You don't wanna fuck? - the redhead asked surprised, since his boyfriend rarely refused a good sex session.

— Of course I wanna do it, but wait for the guests to go, you damn perv – Killer replied chuckling.

They were alone at home,  they had no company all day and did not expect it.

— Guests? Who do you mean? - Kid asked.

— Damn, Hawkins and Apoo – the blond said pointing to the other sofa, in which there was no one.

Kid was going to tell him that his joke was crap when the blond stood up.

— How about another beer, guys? - Killer asked going to the kitchen.

Kid was stunned, he thought it was a silly joke but Killer's attitude was completely normal. He kept talking naturally from the kitchen as if he had a conversation with his non-existent guests. He stuck his head out the door.

— Hey buddy, do you want another one too? - he asked to Kid.

The younger just nodded vaguely, unable to speak while wondering what the hell was happening.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

— I'm telling you that what happens to me isn't normal... - Killer insisted. 

— Oh, come on, don't be a drama queen! - Kid replied without taking his eyes off his videogame — It's just a little stress 'cause of work, it will pass in a few days.

— Yeah, a few days, you said that months ago — the blond replied rolling his eyes — But it's the same, or even worse.

Kid frowned and murmured a few curses when his character was killed for the tenth time. He left the gamepad on the floor and looked at his partner. Killer had his head down with his hands resting on the back of his neck and his eyes lost somewhere on the floor.

Kid did not want to admit it, but it was true that the blond had behaved strangely for a while. He always was distracted, he often had mood swings, he forgot things, sometimes he even had weird hallucinations... 

— Hey man, come on, don't be like that - he placed his orthopedic arm around Killer's shoulders and with the other hand raised his chin to look him in the eyes — We'll go to hospital tomorrow if that calms you down, but it won't be anything to worry about, you'll see.

Killer nodded and kissed him.

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

They leave the hospital, get in the car and start the way back home without saying a word. Killer is in the co-pilot seat, looking out the window. Kid does not take his eyes off the road, although his thoughts are far from there.

“_Degenerative neuronal disease...” _

Kid squeezes the steering wheel so hard that the knuckles of his right hand turn white.

“_It is probably due to a genetic alteration...”_

Wow, so the whore he had as a mother did not have enough with abandoning him, she also had to transmit a damn disease to him...

“_His mental faculties will be significantly reduced in approximately two years. Later it probably also affects his mobility...” _

— Kid, what are we gonna do? - the blond's voice is barely a whisper.

The redhead man purses his lips. He does not know what to say.  Killer is the one who knows to calm people, he thinks and provides solutions and makes you see everything from another perspective. Kid is not good at these things. 

He brakes sharply at a traffic light.

_"There are medications that could slow the onset of some symptoms, but currently there is no cure..."_

Kid feels his eyes getting wet. He blinks rapidly, lowers the window and pokes his head through it.

— Come on, keep going! SPEED UP, MOTHAFUCKA!! - he yells madly at the car in front of them, whose driver responds by showing his middle finger through the rearview mirror.

He puts his head back in the car and looks Killer in the face for the first time since they left the hospital. He is crying.  Kid feels as if something is going through his heart. He has seen Killer cry very rarely - and it is an unbearable image. He look back at the road quickly.

— We're gonna try all the treatments – the redhead mumbles, trying to hide his trembling voice — Soon you'll be fine.

— But the doctor said that...

— That doctor has NO. FUCKIN'. IDEA – he says frowning — You'll be fine, Kil, I swear down. We've been through worse things, right? \- he forces a smile — A damn sickness isn't gonna beat us. In a while, we'll be laughin' at all this.

Killer nods without too much conviction and doesn't open his mouth again. Kid squeezes the steering wheel so hard that his arms shake, even the orthopedic.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Killer comes out of the shower already dressed and drying his long blonde hair with a towel. When he opens the bathroom door he finds Kid walking up and down the hall, looking quite angry.

— The fuck is this?!! - yes, he is really angry.

— What's up man? - Killer asks calmly, he is already used to his boyfriend's bad temper.

Kid puts a sheet of paper in front of Killer's face and the blond throws his head back so he can see what it is.

— What about this? - he asks after seeing it.

— What about this?!!! - Kid repeats. He takes it from his hands and reads aloud — "Euthanasia: legal conditions and steps to follow" Why the fuck was this on your table?!!!

— Relax, it’s just a brochure they gave me at the hospital this morning – the blond explains.

— Who gave it to you?! I'll gut him!! - the redhead shouts out of his wits.

— I don't know. A nurse, I guess – Killer says shrugging — Chill out dude, don't be like that.

— Don't be like that?!! - Kid repeats shouting — How the hell should I be after findin' this shit?!!

— Kid, it's only an informative brochure. I won't do that.

— So why the fuck you keep it?!! - he asks furious. He gets mad just thinking about his partner doing that.

— … Maybe I change my mind – the blond replies.

Kid is paralyzed for a few seconds and then go mad with anger.

— NO FUCKIN' WAY!!! - he grabs the older by the shirt — Don't even think about it, don't even dare to mention it!!!

They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Killer's are as serene as ever - Kid's are sparking. Gradually he calms down and loosen the grip with which he grabs the blond.

— Kid, I'm going downhill, fast - Killer says. His words fall like a stone slab on the redhead's shoulders — I'll be like a rag doll in a few years. Do you really wanna see me like this?

Kid swallows hard.

— No, but... I prefer that to... - he bites his lip. He is not able to finish the sentence. He is not even able to imagine a world where Killer does not exist.

The blond sighs and hugs him.

— I'll try all the damn pills they recommend me. I guess at least one of them will have to work. It's statistical, isn't it? - he lets out a bitter laugh that makes Kid feel worse — Hey man, don't worry. I promise you I wasn't thinking about killing myself or something. You know I won't go anywhere without you – he says chuckling.

— Asshole – Kid mumbles.

— But you love me – Killer replies.

Kid just hugs him harder.

**A MONTH LATER**

— I'm fucking wasted – Killer complains in front of the bathroom mirror.

Kid hugs him from behind, rests his head on his shoulder and examines his reflection in the glass.

— You look the same.

— You are blind, aren't you? - Killer says.

The redhead narrows his eyes trying to find a defect in his partner. No doubt the long days of hospital and the amount of chemicals that get into his body have taken its toll. His skin is paler, his hair is less shiny and his steel muscles are less toned. But all those things are minor details that Kid does not pay attention to.

— You're still the fuckablest man in the world – he says after a few seconds.

— That opinion isn't objective – the blond replies.

— Kil, I like you since you were a skinny and lousy brat! You really think I can be objective?

Killer chuckles and turns to kiss him.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

A noise wakes up Kid, who lets out a grunt of protest. The bedroom is dark.  He extends his arm looking for Killer's body, but his hand only finds the empty sheets.

He sits up startled and turns on the light. He sighs in relief when he sees the older there – he is walking around the room while muttering incoherent words. 

— Killer, the hell you doin'?

The blond stops and looks at him, but he does not respond. A nervous giggle escapes from his lips. Kid clicks his tongue, takes Killer by the arm and drives him back to bed. Killer lies on the mattress while the younger turns off the light.

— What happened? - the blond asks a few seconds later — What have I done?

— Nothin', don't worry, keep sleepin' – Kid says putting his arm around his boyfriend's body.

Lately, Killer usually wakes up and does strange things at night, like talking to himself, laughing or crying for no reason or trying to go outside. Kid fears that one day he will do something dangerous.

He decides that he will install security locks on doors and windows. He will also have to talk to the doctors and inform them that the new medication is not helping him at all... In fact, he is getting worse.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

All the doctors who had examined Killer had the same opinion: his disease was rare, severe and was getting worse quickly. Anyway, they continued doing all kinds of tests trying to discover something that could cure him or at least reduce the severity of the symptoms, but they had not yet found any effective remedy. In a short time, Killer had suffered great memory losses, attention problems and more hallucinations. He had already had to leave work and his daily life had changed completely.

Right now Killer is in a long test and Kid is waiting for him at the hospital entrance.

Kid sits on the floor, just below a “No Smoking” sign, and lights a cigar.  He takes a long drag and exhales the smoke resting his back against the wall.

Why does this have to happen to Killer? Is it a kind of divine punishment? It cannot be that, it does not make any sense... Killer is a good guy -  although sometimes he can give the opposite impression. He has a big heart, he is loyal, friendly, calm, intelligent, honest, brave... He is simply perfect. H e is much more than a boyfriend for Kid – he is his best friend, his adventure partner, his greatest support, the fucking love of his life. 

Perhaps... Perhaps all this is not a punishment for the blond, but for himself. That is more logical.  Kid is aware that he is not exactly the best person in the universe – since he was little he was already a problematic child, a bad influence... He is aggressive, impulsive, rude, proud, grumpy, and has a lot of vices that he will never give up.  Perhaps God, karma or whatever controls this fucking world has decided to make him pay at once for his long list of sins.

But why the fuck does Killer have to suffer too? It is unfair. IT IS UNFAIR.

Kid finishes his cigar, throws it on the ground and curses the gods who have decided to punish him by taking away what he loves most.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

It is Sunday morning and Kid is frying eggs and bacon for breakfast – a plate full of it and a strong coffee are the only things that can cure his hangover. He drank too much last night. The doctors had given them bad news.

_"Sorry, we are doing everything we can, but the prognosis is very unfavorable ... We will continue with the medication, we know that he will not improve, but we will try to keep him at this level, and maybe..." _

Killer appears in the kitchen. He just woke up.  He is barefoot, still wearing pijama pants and his hair is so messy that it covers half his face.

— Mornin' dude. Want some coffee? - Kid asks trying to pretend good mood.

— Coffee? What...? - the older mumbles.

Kid fills a cup and shows its contents.

— Ah, I know... - the blond says when he remembers what the dark liquid was.

— You want?

— Yes... - Killer responds nodding vaguely with his head — But tell me... Who are you?

Kid is shocked. The cup falls from his hand and shatters against the floor.

**A YEAR LATER**

Law has gotten a psychiatric hospital to offer to take care of Killer for free. It is a place with a good reputation and is located in their same city. The blond would be fine there and Kid could visit him often, but the redhead refuses.

— Eustass-ya, think about it, it will be the best for him - Law's voice insists on the other side of the phone.

— No fuckin' way, Trafalgar! - Kid says sharply — I won't let him spend the rest of his life surrounded by crazy people and strangers.

— I know you don't want to accept it, but, technically, he is also “crazy” now – Law says slowly, aware that the redhead will not like those words — And you... Well, actually you are also a stranger for him.

— Wish you were here to punch you in that fuckin' mouth of yours.

— Eustass-ya, I understand how you feel, but...

— You have no fuckin' idea how I'm feelin'! - the redhead interrupts him.

He would never leave Killer as someone leaves an old vehicle in the scrapping. His heart breaks just by imagining his blond dressed in a straitjacket and surrounded by nurses who will not feel any affection for him. He cannot do that to him. Things are not being easy, but Kid has to be strong for both of them.

Because Killer may have forgotten who Kid is, but Kid will always remember who Killer had been.

— Think about it, okay? - Law insists — The offer is still available. It's the best for him and also for you.

The redhead hangs up the phone without saying anything else.

**PHOTOGRAPHS (SECOND PART) **

… There are many more photos in that box – a few in different concerts, and at least one in each bar of the city, another in a football match with their faces painted in the colors of their team, one at the entrance of the factory where they had worked for years, a selfie in the forest where they used to go camping, another on the beach with Kid full of burns for refusing to use sunscreen ...

A whole life summarized in images. Kid looks at each one carefully, feeling a lump forms in his throat.

Suddenly a paper note slips through the pile of photographs... And the redhead is out of breath when he recognizes Killer's handwriting.

_For Kid:_

_If you are reading this it's because my disease is already very advanced - If not, stop spying on my stuff, bastard! _

_Surely now I'm a totally different person than the one you met, so now that I'm still fine I want to take the opportunity to tell you two things: _

_First I want to apologize if I have become a burden to you._

_Second, thank you for all these moments together. I wish I could have enjoyed you for at least a few more years. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_Love you._

_Killer_

A tear slides down Kid's cheek until it falls on the paper. He quickly dries his eyes with the back of his hand and hits the nearest wall until his knuckles bleed.

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

They are lying face to face on the bed. Kid caresses his partner's hair  in the hope of getting some reaction.

— Killer... - the redhead mutters — Is what they say true? Are you gone forever?

The blond says nothing. His eyes are lost, as if he were seeing through Kid, and a twisted smile is drawn on his face permanently.

Kid sighs. He cannot help thinking about all the things they will not do again. Evenings of beer and videogames are over. The party nights when they back home totally drunk walking leaning on each other are also over. Attempts to cook something together and end up burning the kitchen and ordering pizza. Long journeys with an indefinite destination. Risky kisses at the cinema. Wild sex sessions in the back seats of the car. Discussions about who had to get out of bed to prepare breakfast... 

All the future they imagined together has collapsed like a house of cards.

— Miss you, Kil... - he whispers caressing a strand of blonde mane.

There is no answer.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Kid is surprised to see his own image in the mirror when he comes out of the shower. When had he aged so much? He is thinner, has some new wrinkles, deep dark circles under his eyes  and his skin, which was already quite pale, now looks like a ghost's.

It's normal. He drinks and smokes more than usual, eat little and sleeps even less. Killer needs a lot of attention.

He hears his peculiar laugh. He has woken up and it is time for his medication. Kid sighs and leaves the bathroom.

**TWO YEARS AND A HALF LATER **

Killer is sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and rocking slowly as he laughs as usual, lost in his own world, oblivious to the thousands of worries that fill Kid's head.

A huge pile of bills is on the table. Kid lost his job for taking too many days off to take care of his boyfriend and now he works at home doing some mechanical repairs for the neighbors, but he does not earn much.

The State gives them a low financial aid that barely reaches the price of Killer's medicines. The few savings they had have run out, they have already sold all the valuables they owned and the bank refuses to grant them more loans until the previous ones are repaid.

Kid feels unable to bear this anymore. He does not know what to do. He is not as strong as he thought.

**THE END**

Killer swallows the noodle soup that Kid has prepared for him. The redhead does not eat, he has lost his apetite. He looks at his partner wondering if he will be doing the right thing, if the decision he has made is really the best for both of them... He takes a deep breath.

The blond finishes eating and Kid washes the dishes. Then he grabs Killer by the arm and they leave the house.

He opens the car door -  that scrap that he has not been able to sell. He helps Killer to sit in the place of the co-pilot and fastens his seat belt. Then he gets into the car and starts the vehicle. 

The road is uphill and badly paved. The old car has a hard time climbing. They go slowly, which bothers Kid. He does not want to have time for think. He has made a decision, the most difficult decision of his life, and does not want to regret it.

The views are increasingly beautiful as they reach height. The city becomes smaller until it looks like a toy model and the sunset gives the sky and the sea a beautiful orange color. But Kid does not pay attention to the landscape.

Killer's crazy laughter and his incoherent murmurs rumble in the automobile until they slowly diminish when the dream beats him. His soft snoring and the noise of the car engine are all that is heard. Kid looks sideways at the blond to make sure he sleeps deeply. He smiles - the sleeping pills he had put in the soup have finally taken effect. 

Kid increases speed. More... More... A little more...

He releases the steering wheel and stomps the throttle until the tires stop touching the asphalt.

The car flies down the cliff and Kid squeezes Killer's hand tightly for the last time.


End file.
